


One Outfit; One Night

by angelfish_a_gogo



Category: Jrock, Machine (Japan Band), Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Pet, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfish_a_gogo/pseuds/angelfish_a_gogo
Summary: His pet only had the intention of showing his master his new costume. Promise.





	One Outfit; One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume (all four!)

“Oh…you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Kiyoshi had finally managed to drag himself home from what was shaping up to be a long night of drinking, to quite a surprise.

A man, sitting on his couch with his legs delicately crossed, wearing a set of sleek, black heels, leading up to long legs encased in fishnets. The only thing separating a pert bottom from the stockings and the leather couch were a pair of black lace briefs hiding beneath a black corset with a white button-down cinched tightly around an upper torso covered in brightly-colored ink. His tattooed arms were left bare, and Kiyoshi’s line of vision finally made its way up to plump, crimson red lips, deep brown eyes scrunched playfully, chocolate brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, and…white bunny ears?

The man on the couch tossed his hair and regarded Kiyoshi with a level gaze as the other man stared at him quizzically, “What, you don’t like it?” he asked softly. 

Kiyoshi was about to respond until the glare of an object catching the dim light near the other man’s throat caught his attention. A silver tag was hanging from a black leather collar, and it immediately caused any retort to freeze in his throat.

“Because I think you do.” he continued, his lips curving into a wicked smile.

A soft sigh escaped Kiyoshi lips and he slipped a hair tie off of his wrist to gather his hair into an apple knot. “Yeah, you’re right.” he muttered to himself. He stepped further into the room and crossed his arms as he regarded the man in front of him. To anyone else, they’d see radiance and power behind the younger man’s seemingly relaxed posture, but to Kiyoshi:

“Come here, pet."

The man slowly removed himself from the couch and gracefully slid onto his knees. He crawled across the floor with the grace of a panther, his eyes firmly locked onto the man above him, his feet kicked up high enough to not scuff the soft leather pumps, and his bottom wigging the soft white pouf from side to side. Upon reaching Kiyoshi’s socked feet, he pushed himself onto his knees, placed his hands on his thighs, and quietly waited further instruction. 

Kiyoshi’s eyes bored into his pet’s, who lowered them demurely after a beat. He grabbed the man’s chin to expose his long neck and the collar wrapped securely around his throat. The leather was showing minute cracks from age, but the tag itself gleamed as brightly as the day he bought so many years ago. He ran a hand reverently from chin to a prominent clavicle, his thumb resting lightly against his pet’s adam’s apple. He could feel the man’s pulse quicken and his breath catch under the gentle pressure. 

“This is a new look for you.” Kiyoshi said, his voice already an octave lower from budding desire, “I do like it, but not the ears.” He removed his hand from the man’s throat to grab the bunny ears and toss them aside. His pet pouted softly, but did not argue. “And heels off; you’ll scuff up my floor.” 

The pet shifted from his knees onto his side, slid the shoes off, and gently laid them next to him. He looked back up at Kiyoshi, eyes smoldering and lips pressed thin. Kiyoshi looked over his form once more before reaching up and untying the ribbon that kept his hair up, leaving his hair to spread about his shoulders and upper back.

“Lay down.” Kiyoshi ordered.

The man moved onto his back, but not before fanning out his tresses behind him. He settled his hands behind his head to cradle it against the hardwood floor. Kiyoshi slid onto his knees and gently pushed his pet’s knees apart to settle in between them. He ran his hands along the fishnets, his nails lightly catching woven thread and soft skin, before settling just below the lace of the briefs. He dragged his eyes back up to his pet’s, whose eyes held a sense of curiosity, vulnerability, and trust.

“Any requests?” Kiyoshi asked.

“Don’t leave a mark, please.” 

With that, Kiyoshi dragged his nails down the sides of his pet’s inner thighs, forcing a drawn-out hiss of pain and pleasure. He hooked his fingers into the holes in the stockings and continued ripping them apart until there were holes large enough near his pet’s groin for him to slip his entire whole hand into. 

His pet squirmed and gripped the other man’s forearms against the assault. “Ahh, Master! No marks!” he whined.

“There won’t be any, I promise.” Kiyoshi murmured, smoothing his hands over the top of his pet’s thighs, hips, and the flat pane of his stomach. “But,” he gave the man underneath him a stern look, “Only if you relax.”

His pet was now breathing heavily from the mix of aggression and gentleness, and his body was on edge, but he stilled once more. However, his body was taut with anticipation.

“Why are you wearing your collar?” Kiyoshi asked between the series of butterfly kisses he left near the swallows on the younger man’s upper chest. His pet grasped the tag hanging from the collar and twisted it between long, elegant fingers. “Because I missed you.” He purred, then gasped suddenly from Kiyoshi nipping at his collarbone then licking the redness away. “And I wanted your attention.”

His pet turned his head to capture his master’s lips in a passionate, yet messy kiss. His lipstick smeared across the side of his mouth from the gentle assault, and his soft moan turned into a small whine when Kiyoshi retreated. He wrapped his long legs around his master’s lithe form to hold him in place and tugged at his shirt, wordlessly asking for it to be removed. 

Kiyoshi spread his stance in order to not topple over and pushed his pet’s wrists back onto the ground. He ground his groin against the younger man who squirmed from the sensation. Kiyoshi squeezed his wrists. “Didn’t I tell you to relax?” he asked, his voice staying even through the demand was there. His pet immediately stopped squirming and released a small huff. His master gave him a quick pinch under his thigh for his insolence.

“You know,” he said, leaning back to sit on his heels, his hands now holding his pet’s hips, “When I saw you, my first thought was to just fuck you senseless…” He patted the man’s legs, and they fell from across their master’s waist back onto the floor.

“You can still do that.” his pet responded with a full grin, “Please, don’t stop on my account.”

“Nah, I think I want to try something different tonight because I really missed you, too.”

A sculpted eyebrow shot up as he regarded his master above him and he asked, almost breathlessly, “What do you have in mind?”

Kiyoshi flashed a smile before his hands returned to the tattered remains of the fishnets and he ripped a hole large enough to expose his pet’s encased scrotum and half-hard erection. He bent down and mouthed the younger man’s groin through the briefs, while continuing to hold his hips against the floor. His pet groaned and undulated his hips against the friction caused by lips and tongue working in tandem, and moaned softy once they disappeared. His master’s tongue dragged itself along the seam of his underwear, from hipbone to cleft, on one side and then he left a trail of wetness in his quest to the other side to repeat the same motion. His pet was left shuddering underneath him, his torso straining against the corset.

Kiyoshi shifted the other man’s legs onto his shoulders and he dipped back down to lick at the expanse of skin that was now open to him. A hand left the squirming hips in front of him to palm the man’s erection that was straining against the fragile fabric. He managed to pay just enough attention to notice where his nails were catching in the tiny, intricate lace work before sitting up suddenly to rip his pet’s briefs apart.

His pet stared up at him in complete shock, the edges of a grin playing on his lips. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to see the bottom half of his costume completely in ruins, and his length standing at attention. He looked back up with his master with hooded eyes.

“I take it back — you can leave all the fucking marks you want.”

Kiyoshi winked and planted a kiss on the younger man’s mouth. He pushed him back against the floor and curled the legs resting on his shoulders into its owner’s chest to reveal the white pouf hiding the man’s entrance. He grabbed the pouf, threw it across the room, and leaned down to gently lick the inside of his pet’s cheeks. He dragged his tongue in slow, small circles around the pink bud, then larger cycles around the perineum, and back to small circles again. 

By now, the younger man had his head thrown back and was moaning with abandon. He itched to bury his hands in his master’s thick hair and push him towards his entrance, but he didn’t dare. Instead he ran his hands up and down his chest and corset to keep his hands busy and his nails from bloodying his palms.

But, he didn’t have to wait for too long because those teasing licks turned into long, flat licks from a wet tongue swiping across his entrance. He jolted and whimpered, struggling to not close his legs. “Fuck! Please…” he groaned, looking up at the older man with glossy eyes. 

Kiyoshi paused for a second, locked eyes with his pet, and pushed the man’s legs completely against his chest. His pet's exposed length was steadily leaking and threatened to stain the remaining part of the costume, but neither of them cared in the moment. He dove in and swirled his tongue around the man’s rosebud, listening to the hoarse shouts of pleasure as he lapped harder, his tongue pushing in deeper, and then spearing him relentlessly. 

"Gods, gods, gods, _fuck_ , ahhh…” his pet chanted from the overload to his senses. The corset was restricting some of his breathing and his master’s tongue left his brain too cloudy to think of anything other than his basest wants. “Master…?” he groaned, before swearing from the vibrations of the man’s response, “I need…to touch myself. Can I?” he panted out.

His master gave one last stripe of his tongue against the darkened bud and nodded in approval to the younger man, whose hands all but flew to his painfully erect length. Kiyoshi watched the show for a minute — his pet’s hands were practically a blur, his red mouth was open, his head thrown back with hair sweeping across the floor, his throat letting out a symphony, and the slick sounds of the younger man's actions were better than anything he could have ever composed — and leaned back down to deliver a hard bite onto the swell of an ass cheek. 

His pet choked on a groan and came so hard that he nearly blacked out. Pearly white essence flowed onto his hand and dotted parts of his corset, He sagged back down with a soft whimper, curses on his tongue, and a leg slipping onto the ground. 

Kiyoshi sat back up and quickly unbuckled his jeans to free his own erection that had been confined throughout their encounter. He crawled onto his pet, sat on top of his hips, and took in the younger man's look of contentment as he furiously worked himself to completion. It didn’t take too long before he peaked and groaned softly, ejaculating onto the corset and making an even bigger mess than was already there. Panting, he lightly rubbed his softening erection to aid in coaxing the very last drops of his release. Once he was finished, he leaned over and kissed his pet; their tongues slid slowly against one another’s as exhaustion began to take hold.

“Hakuei.” he whispered into his ear.

His pet hummed in response; his eyes were still closed as he rode out the last vestiges of bliss.

“Why were you wearing this, anyway?”

Hakuei finally opened his eyes and innocently blinked up at the older man. “Because I’m going to a Halloween party tonight, or...” he looked thoughtful for a second, “I had planned to."

“Right, right.” Kiyoshi heaved a tired sigh before rolling onto his back with his arms spread comfortably. Hakuei sat up on his knees with his legs tucked under him as he began to unlace his corset. He looked down at the mess and whined, “Ohh, this costume is ruined, now!”

“Poor you.” 

“Hey, this costume was actually the fans’ choice. I wanted to try it out in advance of Shinya's Halloween event.”

Kiyoshi’s head snapped over to stare up at him, "Wait, what?” he exclaimed, eyes dancing.

Hakuei grinned, “Yeah, so, _apparently_ , fans have been bombarding my twitter with pictures of this person called 'The Bunny Boy’, or whatever, after marketing announced the Halloween event. Staff hid this information from me, until I signed on.” 

“They hid it because they knew you’d be into it.”

“Absolutely, and I was going to wear the costume, if you hadn’t ripped up my tights and painted my corset.”

Kiyoshi eyed his handiwork with a snort before closing his eyes. “You looked good wearing it.” 

“Mmm, I know.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, while Hakuei inspected the full damage of his costume. He tsk’d, tossed it aside, and lightly slapped Kiyoshi’s thigh. “Kiyosh’."

“Hmm?”

“You owe me a new outfit."

**Author's Note:**

> I punked out at Pet Play and turned it into more of a D/S thing instead. Hopefully, no one's disappointed!
> 
> Shout-out to the BT Discord for introducing me to who we collectively refer to as, "The Bunny Man". His costume was an inspiration for the fic.


End file.
